Mel & Joe's Back and Forth
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: Mel & Joe discuss Mel and Austin's relationship.


Just as Mel Burke was about to go to her room, relax, and unwind Joe walked into the door, home from something she wasn't obviously aware of. He wore his usual- tight blue t-shirt, jeans and high top converse. She couldn't help but notice how the tight shirt made her flushed and how much it brought out Joe's eyes.  
He sees her presence, and gives her a smile.  
"Hey Burke," he says, "thinking about me again?" He says, noticing her lazy position in the chair. Mel looks at him, shocked by his sarcastic yet flirty remark. She stands up and walks towards him, and she could feel her face light up.  
"Who says I think about you? God, I get enough of you during the day." She says, and they both love their back and forth banter, as much as they hated to admit it.  
Joe can feel his heart skip a beat as she put a hand on his shoulder, making the situation tense. Mel looks at him and observes that his eyes are intent on her's, making her take her hand off his shoulder and sit right where she was.

"Uh, anyway," Joe states, recovering,"I've seen that lately besides going to your office during the day, you don't go out as much. Why...is that?" He says, pausing to see if she would stop him from asking. He is now waiting for a reply since she doesn't.  
"Well, Longo, why do you ask? I mean just because Austin and I are happy in our relationship doesn't mean that I have to go out with him every night." Joe smirks and his eyes travel to the calender with almost every night booked with "Mel & Austin 3" on it.  
"Sorry, Burke, But I think it does." Mel looks at the booklet taped to the fridge as well, and her eyes are now back on Joe's.  
"So? You're a man, you would never understand anything like this."  
"Oh? Well it seems to me that you and Austin's relationship has taken a bad turn? What have you two stopped "sliding things in"?" Mel looks away in disgust at Joe's sexual joke, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of it coming out of Joe's mouth.  
"As much as I would like to avoid this subject but... yes. Our relationship has lost it's thrill, you know? It was just like dating Haskell's dad. All we do is have 's-e-x'." Joe chuckles at Mel's immaturity, but he thought she was right. And he was glad he didn't have to tell her himself.  
"So..you finally admit that I'm right?" Joe says. Mel laughs sarcastically.  
"What? I never said that. And anyway, you never said anything about us breaking up." Joe's mouth falls open in shock, Mel was smart and she proved it. Joe closed his mouth.  
"No... it's just that...-"  
"Oh my God! You thought Austin and I would break up! So, I guess the reason you punched him in the the... uh... well 'chicken tenders' was because you really_ were_ jealous!" Mel stood up and crossed her arms, happy with her accusations. Joe crossed his arms as well and walked towards her.  
"First of all Burke, ew, and second of all I'm not the jealous type. I think after me living here for what, 3 or so years now you know that!"  
"But really. Austin and I have been together for almost 5 months now. I bet we are gonna stay together." Joe laughed.  
"That's not what you said 2 seconds ago." He says, and Mel walks even closer to him, making them only arms length apart.  
"I'm sick of this back and forth. You know, what we are doing right now." Joe nods. "But, I'm not going to stop until we resolve this tension." Mel, startled by her own words, looks up at Joe who is sporting his old Longo grin.  
"Oh really? What tension would that be exactly?" Joe smiles at her, seeing the shocked look on her face. Mel gulps and does what she has to do.  
"Umm, this tension!" After she spoke there was no pause. Mel grabs Joe's shirt and kisses him. Joe struggles to keep his balance, so he leans against the fridge instead. Mel wraps her arms around his neck, feeling that this kiss that will haunt her, feels as if this situation is somehow very wrong. But the way Joe is kissing her, she changes her mind.

They released, and Joe was the first to speak.  
"So, I'm guessing your gonna break up with Austin?" Mel smiles.  
"Yup." She whispers, pulling him back in for another kiss.


End file.
